It's all about your Happiness
by Annelies Shofia
Summary: Keluarga Harry mendapat ancaman. Tak tanggung-tanggung, nyawa ketiga anaknya menjadi taruhan. Satu persatu seragan datang mengatasnamakan "kebencian" terhadap kebahagian Harry Potter. Siapa orang misterius itu? Lantas, siapa korban selanjutnya?
1. Penyerangan Lily

Hai, semua! Anne datang lagi dengan kisah baru. Ini hasil pergolakan batin aku setelah dua hari dilanda stress dengan tugas kuliah full presentasi. Benci banget lihat anak-anak lain yang masih santai dan bahagia nggak dibuat pusing dengan materi presentasi. Ya, derita penampil awal, tapi sekarang sudah lega..

So, dari rasa iri dengan kebahagiaan teman itulah, muncul cerita ini. Pertama buat premis ceritanya setelah maju presentasi. Jadi masih ada dosen dikelas tapi udah sibuk bikin cerita. Hahahaha! Jangan ditiru!

Agak berbeda dengan kisah-kisah sebelumnya yang khas kehangatan keluarga. Cerita ini agak aku buat.. kelam! Aku ciptakan beberapa OC di sini.

Penasaran? Langsung ke TKP!

 _ **Happy reading!**_

* * *

Segerombol anak kelas 6 keluar dengan tampang sumringah. Pulang telah tiba. Beberapa dari dari mereka sudah menghampur ke pelukan para penjemput. Beda dengan Lily, sejak Al lulus dan masuk Hogwarts, ia jadi sering sendirian tiap kali pulang sekolah. Terkadang Lily benci juga berjauhan dengan kedua kakaknya yang menyebalkan itu.

Hugo, sepupunya, memang sama-sama di kelas 6, namun mereka beda sekolah. Lokasi sekolah Lily dengan Hugo cukup jauh terbilang sama dengan jarak rumah mereka.

"Lily!" hampir saja Lily berlari ke arah gerbang sekolah, ada suara khas yang sangat ia kenal memanggil namanya.

Muncullah sosok pria berkacamata di arah samping lorong sekolah. "Dad, kok datang dari sana? Dad parkir di samping? Tumben?" kata Lily sembari berlari dan memeluk hangat pria yang dipanggil Daddy itu.

Tubuh sang ayah hanya diam tanpa berkomentar, toh Lily juga tak memperhatikan gelagat aneh Harry karena asik bergelayut manja. "Ayo, Dad! Kita pulang! Aku sudah lapar," Lily menarik tangan Harry dengan kuat untuk mengajak berjalan. Berdua mereka akhirnya menyusuri lorong.

Sisi kanan dan kiri, terdapat beberapa ruangan penyimpanan properti sekolah. Sebagian dari ruangan itu kini sudah dikunci seiring dengan para murid dan guru yang meninggalkan sekolah.

"Aku tadi sempat terjatuh, Dad, saat lomba volly, tapi tak apa. Aku tak terluka, kok. Ya, walapun sedikit sakit, tapi aku nggak nangis, Dad, terus..,"

Baru disadari Lily ayahnya tak ikut berjalan mengikutinya. Lily tak mendengar ada langkah kaki berat suara sepatu yang sering ia dengar saat jalan berdua dengan sang ayah. Apalagi seperti sekarang ini, tidak ada orang lain selain mereka di sana.

"Dad?" panggil Lily saat membalikkan tubuhnya.

Lily sudah hampir beridiri di ujung lorong, beberapa langkah lagi sudah sampai di area parkir sisi sekolah. "Dad!" Panggil Lily sekali lagi.

Tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya, Lily terpana melihat sang ayah sudah mengacungkan tongkat tepat ke arahnya.

"Dad, kenapa? Dad sakit? Ada ap—"

"Crucio!"

Duss! Suara keras keluar dari ujung tongkatnya. Hentakan keras diterima Lily hingga tubuh kecilnya terjatuh menghantam lantai. "Aaagghh!" Lily mengerang dengan tubuh kejang kesakitan tiap kali lontaran mantra tak termaafkan itu disebut.

"Crucio!" rapal Harry lagi.

Tubuh Lily tak hentinya bergerak-geralk ekstrim menahan sakit yang tak terkira. Ia sudah menangis tak kuat menahan rasa sakit. Lily merasa ada yang meremas organ-organ dalam tubunya dengan begitu kuat. Tapi kenyataannya, tak ada siapapun yang menyentuh tubuhnya.

"Dad, kau—"

"Jahat? Ya, sayang. Ayahmu ini memang jahat. Ia tak segan-segan menyiksa tubuh putri kecilnya sampai mati.. ditangannya sendiri. Avad—"

"Expelliarmus!"

Serangan begitu kuat datang dari arah tak terduga. Sebelum mantra pembunuh itu terlontar, tongkat dan tubuhnnya lebih dulu terlontar hingga menghantam tembok lorong. Dua orang datang sambil berlari dengan tongkat teracung di tangan mereka. "Bajingan!" Umpat si pria berkacamata yang datang langsung mengunci pergerakkan tangan dan mencekik sekaligus mendekatkan tongkatnya di depan hidung. "Kau apakan putriku, hah? Kau tau aku siapa?"

"Ha-Harry Potter!"

Lily yang terkapar di lantai baru sadar siapa yang melemparkan mantra expelliarmus tadi. "Dad? Lalu itu siapa?" batin Lily. Suaranya sulit sekali keluar. Di depannya kini ada dua Harry dan satu Ron, pamannya.

Tangan Ron sudah menggeledah di area tubuh pria yang mirip dengan Harry itu. "Bloody hell, ada ramuan polyjuice di sakunya. Ada yang sembunyi-sembunyi mengambil rambutmu, Harry." kata Ron makin membuat geram Harry.

"Pengang dia!" Harry langsung melepas cengkramannya dan beralih ke arah Lily.

"It's oke, sayang. Bertahanlah. Ini Dad!" Harry merengkuh tubuh lemas Lily. Putrinya itu sama sekali tak menunjukkan keadaan yang baik. "Dd-dad, sakit!" tutur Lily lemah.

Harry makin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Lily. Tak tega rasanya Harry melihat putri bungsunya itu merasakan mantra penyiksa. Ia tahu benar bagaimana sakitnya tubuh akibat lontaran salah satu mantra tak temaafkan itu.

Sesaat kemudian Ron tiba-tiba berteriak, "Harry.. lihat! Dia mulai berubah,"

Harry melihat pria yang berani menyamar menjadi dirinya mulai kehilangan efek dari ramuan pengubah. "Yaxley Jr?!" bisik Ron.

"Ya, ini aku." Jawabnya enteng masih dalam kuasa kuncian Ron.

"Apa masalahmu dengan anakku sampai kau menyerangnya? Masalahmu denganku, bukan dengan Lily!" bentak Harry sangat marah.

Ron terus menjaga Yaxley Jr agar tidak ikut berontak. "Ow, tentu dia juga. Kau dan semua yang membuatmu bahagia, akan berurusan denganku," balasnya.

Uhuk! "Dad?" dalam dekap Harry, Lily tiba-tiba terbatuk. Ada noda merah mengotori seragam sekolahnya, "darah! Ron, aku harus segera membawa Lily ke St. Mungo. Kau urus bajingan itu dan jebloskan lagi dia ke Azkaban.

Saat Harry berdiri dengan tubuh Lily yang ia gendong siap ber-Apparate, Yaxley Jr berteriak kembali pada Harry, "kau tak akan bisa bahagia saat dia terpuruk, Potter! Camkan itu!"

 **\- Tbc -**

* * *

Bagimana? Tunggu chapter selanjutnya!

Aku tunggu reviewnya, ya, teman-teman!

 _Thanks,_

Anne xo


	2. Dia Wanita

Hai, semua! Anne datang lagi. Ini chapter ke duanya.

Thanks yang sudah review, ya. Nggak perlu lama-lama deh. Aku langsung cus aja :)

 ** _Happy reading!_**

* * *

Bangsal khusus anak di St. Mungo kini ramai dengan keluarga Weasley. Tampak sekali segerombolan orang dengan warna rambut merah jahe mengerubungi sebuah ranjang dengan seorang anak berambut sama sedang tertidur di atasnya.

"Sebentar lagi hasil introgasi pihak kesatuan penyidik selesai. Kita tunggu hasilnya apakah Yaxley Jr benar ada di bawah pengaruh sihir atau tidak," kata Ron menjelaskan pada Harry yang sejak tadi hanya bisa terdiam sepeti berpikir sesuatu.

Harry datang ke St. Mungo dengan menggendong Lily yang pingsan. Putrinya itu pucat dengan bibir membiru dan mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya. Hanya ia sendirian menjaga Lily di sana karena Harry sendiri lupa untuk mengabari istrinya tentang masalah ini. Ia terlanjur panik.

Sebagian dari keluarga, satu persatu meminta ijin pulang. Kecuali Molly dan Arthur masih setia menjaga cucunya yang belum juga sadar. Menurut Healer yang menanganinya, efek mantra Cruciatus yang diterima Lily sangatlah kuat.

Lily menerima serangan mantra itu lebih dari tiga kali. Ditambah lagi, kondisi tubuh Lily yang lelah setelah berolahraga dan kekuatan sihirnya yang masih sangat lemah. "Beberapa rusuk Lily patah. Paru-parunya juga lemah. Kami sudah memberikan beberapa ramuan penguat untuk penyembuhan organ dalamnya. Bersabarlah, Mr. Potter. Lily akan baik-baik saja." pesan Healer dari bagian spesialis anak.

Tak berselang lama setelah kepulangan George dan Angelina, seorang pria bertubuh tinggi semampai berjubah coklat Auror masuk ke bangsal Lily. Beberapa pasien anakyang ditunggu oleh keluarganya tampak ketakutan melihat ada Auror masuk. Kehadiran Harry tidak begitu ditakuti meski Harry adalah ketua karena memang ia sedang berpenampilan santai.

Hansen Newmark, salah satu anak buah tim Auror Harry datang menghadapnya. Hansen menganggukkan kepalanya memberi hormat. "Selamat sore, Sir. Hasil tim penyidik dengan tersangka Yaxley Jr telah selesai," kata Hansen mendahului

"Aku rasa kita bicarakan di luar saja, Hansen. Tidak enak dengan pasien yang lain," pinta Harry sedikit berbisik.

Ron baru menyadari jika pandangan beberapa orang di sana terpusat pada Hansen yang tampak mengerikan dengan jubah yang dikenakannya. "Kau betul Harry, aku tak mau mereka jantungan melihat ada Auror siap menangkap pelahap maut di ruang rawat anak,"

Dengan penuh rasa hormat, Harry meminta ijin keluar pada ayah dan ibu mertuanya, "pergilah, nak. Biar kami yang menjaga Lily," pinta Molly mempersilakan Harry dan yang lain untuk meninggalkan ruangan.

"Aku masih ingin di sini, Harry. Aku mau ada di sisi Lily saat ia sadar nanti," pesan Ginny menolak tawaran Harry. Harry mengangguk mengerti perasaan sang istri.

"Ahh, Hermione. Bisakah kau ikut, mungkin kami bisa membutuhkan saranmu,"

"Kalau aku mampu, tentu saja bisa, Harry!"

* * *

"Yaxley Jr memang sedang dalam pengaruh sihir ramuan polyjuice, namun ternyata ia juga terpengaruh kutukan Imperius. Mantranya hilang beberapa menit setelah kami memasukkan Yaxley Jr ke dalam selnya." Jelas Hansen kepada Harry, Ron, dan Hermione sesampainya mereka di halaman belakang St Mungo yang sepi. Mereka tak ingin pembicaraan mereka di dengar oleh orang lain.

Harry terkejut mendengar hasil laporan anak buahnya itu, "itu artinya ada orang lain yang mengendalikannya?" sambung Harry mengambil kesimpulan singkat.

Hansen mengangguk. "Benar, Sir. Dan setelah kami mencoba masuk dalam ingatannya, kami menemukan satu sosok berjubah hitam sedang mendekati Yaxley Jr dan memperdaya dengan mantra-mantra. Kami tak tahu pasti dia siapa, wajahnya tak terlihat,"

Dalam penyelidikan pihak Auror, sesaat setelah Yaxley Jr sadar di dalam sel tahananya, gelagat anak mantan pelahap maut itu seperti orang linglung. Yaxley Jr berteriak-teriak seperti mencari seseorang. Menggerak-gerakkan jeruji tahanannya sambil berkata,

" _'Aku akan membantumu, di mana kau sekarang?'_ Begitu yang dikatakannya. Ia mengaku, ada seseorang yang menemuinya dan menceritakan kisah bahagia keluarga anda, sir, yang rupanya.. sangat berbeda jauh dengan keadaannya.

Yaxley Jr juga mengatakan, orang yang menemuinya itu ingin merusak kebahagaiaan anda karena iri. Ia menjanjikan Yaxley Jr dengan kebebasan." Kata Hansen dengan sangat rinci.

Hermione perlahan mengerti maksud cerita Hansen. "Kebebasan adalah barang paling berharga untuk tawanan Azkaban, pantas saja ia mau membantunya. Tapi.. apa kalian tahu orang misterius itu laki-laki atau perempuan?" tanya Hermione.

"Jelasnya kami tidak tahu, Mrs. Weasley. Tapi menurut mereka yang membaca memori Yaxley Jr, orang yang mendatanginya memiliki suara yang terdengar seperti.. wanita,"

Hanya wanita dengan niat jelas yang berani masuk menyelinap ke dalam Azkaban. Meskipun Azkaban kini tak lagi dijaga oleh dementor, penjara bagi para penjahan sihir itu tetaplah jadi tempat yang sulit sekali ditembus penjagaannya. Berbagai mantra-mantra perlindungan dipasang di seluruh area Azkaban. "Itu tandanya, orang misterius itu memiliki kekuatan sihir yang sangat kuat, Harry," bisik Hermione sangat amat pelan. Sampai akhirnya ia sadar ada seseorang yang melintas di dekat mereka, "TIARAP!"

Dusss! Serangan tak terduga datang hampir membahayakan nyawa Harry dan yang lainnya, untung saja meleset sehingga mengenai pot bunga hingga pecah

"Stupefy!" Hermione menyerang seorang pria berseragam petugas medis yang hampir saja membahayakan nyawa mereka. Ia kalah cepat dengan serangan Hermione sebelum mengeluarkan serangan kedua.

Harry, Hansen, dan Ron langsung mendekat pada tubuh yang tersungkur itu. "Kau hebat, Mione!" puji Ron.

"Aku sudah melihat gelagat anehnya sejak kita mulai berbicara di sini," kata Hermione ikut mendekat.

Harry tampak mengeluarkan tongkatnya setelah Hansen siap memegang tangan pria itu. "Finite!" rapal Harry dengan mengayunkan tongkatnya. Seketika wajah si pria berubah dari ekspresi datar menjadi panik ketakutan.

"Harry Potter?! Ahh ada apa ini? Apa yang anda semua lakukan?"

"Kau tadi terpengaruh sihir, kau hampir saja melukai kami. Siapa yang terakhir kau temui?" Ron mulai geram dengan situasi yang ada, Harry coba menenangkan si pria yang diketahu bernama Adam. "Maafkan kami sudah melukaimu, tapi tindakanmu tadi hampir saja membunuh kami karena kau sedang terpengaruh mantra kutukan. Kalau kau bersedia, katakan siapa yang terakhir menemuimu sebelum kau sadar sekarang?" pinta Harry dengan sopan. Ia paham dengan kondisi pria itu.

"Aku tak tahu, aku baru saja keluar dari ruang penyimpanan ramuan sampai aku mendengar ada suara wanita yang memanggilku meminta tolong. Saat aku berbalik.. aku sudah tak ingat lagi, sir,"

Tak jauh dari tempat mereka berkumpul terdengar suara dentuman cukup keras dari arah lorong sempit sisi bagunan, "seperti ada yang ber-Apparate," Ron lantas berlari mencari tahu dengan tongkat siap di tangannya.

"Harry! Kemarilah!"

Suara Ron terdengar seperti orang panik. "Ada ap—"

Ron menunjuk sebuah kertas yang tergeletak di tengah bekas hamburan debu.

 _Selamat menikmati kehancuranku, Potter!_

 ** _-_ Tbc -**

* * *

Sudah mulai ada petunjuk, nih, siapa pelakunya. Ada yang sudah bisa tebak?

Reviewnya teman-teman! :)

 ** _Thanks,_**

Anne xo


	3. Korban Selanjutnya?

Hai, ini Anne. Siap dengan Chapter ke 3, nih. Lagi-lagi ada penyerangan tak terduga. Kali ini James dan Al jadi korban. Ada apa sebenarnya?

Ninismsafitri : Terus ikuti sampai ending, ya! :)

Anninursyifa : Hai, thanks ya. Wah nama fans? Aku bukan artis, hehehe.. Terima kasih semangatnya! Sukses juga buat sekolah/kuliah kamu! :)

So, langsung saja, ya!

 _ **Happy reading!**_

* * *

Menuju bangsal tempat Lily dirawat, perasaan Harry semakin tak tenang. Harry semakin yakin ada yang sedang mempermainkannya. Tidak tanggung-tanggung, nyawa jadi taruhan. Ia jadi semakin takut jika keselamatan keluarganya terancam.

Tangan Harry tampak meremas lembaran kertas berisi ancaman yang ditemukan Ron di lorong setelah penyerangan itu. "Aku mohon jangan mereka," batin Harry lirih.

Sebelum kembali, Harry sempat meminta pada Ron, Hermione, dan Hansen untuk tidak menceritakan kejadian yang menimpa mereka di belakang rumah sakit kepada siapapun, terutama Ginny. Harry tak mau istrinya itu semakin khawatir dengan teror yang terus menerus datang.

"Hey! Lihat siapa yang bersama Ginny itu?" Jarak lima puluh meter, Hermione melihat Ginny sedang berbicara dengan seseorang.

Wajah Ginny tampak serius mendengar penuturan lawan bicaranya. "Bukankah itu Profesor Longbottom?" jawab Hansen.

Tak lama setelah Hansen mengetahui siapa sosok dengan jubah hitam di sana, terdengar suara memekik namun tertahan dari Ginny, "aaaggghhh!" teriak Ginny langsung menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan.

Harry dan mereka yang sedang bersamanya lantas berlari menghampiri. "Ginny! Neville! Ada apa sebenarnya?" panggil Harry saat semakin mendekat.

"James dan Al, Harry! Oh tidak. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi sekarang?" Ratap Ginny sudah menumpahkan tangisnya dipelukan Harry.

"James dan Al sedang dirawat oleh Madam Pomfrey di Hogwarts." Cerita Neville pada Harry, "mereka.. keracunan," lanjutnya dengan suara bergetar.

"Keracunan?" tanya Ron dan Hermione bersamaan.

Neville menganguk, "awalnya James ditemukan pingsan diruang rekreasi Gryffindor dengan tangan memegang pie yang sudah tergigit. Saat aku mengambil bekas pienya, aku menemukan daun Aconitum di dalamnya."

"Aconitum? Bukankah itu tanaman yang beracun, Neville?" sergah Hermione.

"Aku menaksir kadar alkaloid pseudaconitine-nya sangatlah tinggi, Hermione. Tapi untunglah, ada siswa yang sigap meminumkan bezoar pada James. Nyawanya selamat," kata Neville diikuti suara helaan napas lega dari beberapa orang yang mendengarnya.

"Lalu Al?" tanya Harry tak kalah paniknya.

"Garrotting gas. Al menghirup gas itu di ruang penyimpanan sapu saat ia akan berlatih quidditch. Teman satu timnya menyusul Al karena tak kunjung kembali ke lapangan, tapi yang ditemui.. Al ternyata terkapar di lantai. Kejadiannya berselang sepuluh menit setelah ditemukannya James."

Apa yang dialami Lily sampai dengan James dan Al adalah salah satu bukti keseriusan teror yang dilancangkan seseorang untuk merusak kebahagiaan Harry. "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Harry? Aku baru tahu kalau ternyata Lily juga mendapat masalah serupa," Neville memecah keheninggan yang sempat tercipta.

"Aku tak tahu, Neville. Namun, ada yang ingin menghancurkanku saat ini. Siapa itu.. entahlah," Harry menatap Neville tajam, "aku tak akan biarkan ini terus terjadi!" kata Harry penuh keyakinan.

* * *

"Kalian berdua tetaplah berhati-hati. Masalah ini akan segera Dad selesaikan," pesan Harry selepas menjenguk James dan Al di Hogwarts. Kedua putranya itu sudah membaik setelah mendapat pengobatan dari beberapa penyembuh.

Jame dan Al hanya bisa mengangung lemas mendengar penuturan sang ayah. Walaupun sebenarnya, masih ada kekhawatiran masalah serupa menimpa mereka.

Untuk sementara, Al dilarang mengikuti pertandingan quidditch minimal sampai ia pulih. Sedangkan James diminta untuk mengatur pola makannya. Ginny benar-benar mewanti-wanti pada dua anaknya itu.

"Kalian jauh dari kami, jadi tetaplah menjaga diri kalian dengan baik. Kalian berdua harus saling menjaga." Pesan Ginny setelah memberikan pelukan perpisahan.

Harry dan Ginny berpamitan kepada beberapa profesor dan penyembuh untuk segera kembali ke St. Mungo. Lily masih belum sadar saat mereka memutuskan menjenguk James dan Al ke Hogwarts. Untung saja kedua orang tua serta Ron dan Hermione masih bersedia menjaga Lily.

"Harry," panggil Ginny selepas mereka menginjakkan kaki di halaman. Harry dan Ginny harus keluar di area gerbang kastil untuk bisa ber-Apparate kembali ke St. Mungo. Memang itu yang harus mereka dilaukan karena Hogwarts dilindungi dengan mantra apparate. Sehingga tidak sembarangan penyihir dapat masuk ke sekolah sihir itu.

Harry melirik ke arah Ginny yang memeluk lengan kanannya erat. "Ada apa, sayang?" tanyanya.

"Katakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Harry? Jujur?" tanya Ginny terdengar memaksa. Ia melepaskan pegangan tangannya pada lengan Harry dan menghentikannya langkahnya tiba-tiba.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Apa yang kau tahu tentang masalah ini?"

Apa yang ditakuti Harry selama ini akhirnya terjadi, Ginny mulai curiga. "Ginny, aku—"

"Aku mohon, Harry!"

Tak ada yang berani berbicara terlebih dulu. Ginny menunggu penjelasan Harry dengan wajah memerah menahan tangis. "Baiklah," kata Harry pelan. Ia mengeluarkan tongkatnya dan merapalkan sebuah mantra.

"Mufliato!" Harry memantrai area sekitar dirinya dan Ginny. Tak mau ada orang lain yang mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Sebelumnya aku minta maaf untuk seluruh kejadian tak menyenangkan ini, Ginny."

Air mata Ginny sudah jatuh. "Untuk apa?"

"Aku tak tau mengapa bisa terjadi sampai seperti ini." Harry menghentikan ceritanya mengambil napas dalam-dalam. "Ada yang tak suka dengan keluarga kita, Ginny. Dia ingin merusak kebahagiaan kita," tutupnya.

"Tidak suka? Siapa? Tapi kenapa kau tak memberithuku, Harry!" Ginny memukul-mukul dada Harry saking kesalnya. Masalah sebesar ini Harry tak memberitahu istrinya.

"Demi Merlin, Ginny! Aku juga tak tahu siapa dia!" Harry meraih pergelangan tangan Ginny dan menahannya begitu erat. Tiba-tiba Harry mengingat perkataan Yaxley Jr saat penyerangan Lily di sekolah.

 _"_ _Kau tak akan bisa bahagia saat dia terpuruk, Potter! Camkan itu!"_

"Maaf, Ginny! Maaf! Aku lakukan ini semua demi kamu. Aku tak mau kamu tertekan dengan keadaan ini," Perlawanan Ginny perlahan melemah.

Selama ini Harry berusaha untuk tidak menceritakan apa yang diketahuinya kepada Ginny hanya ingin istrinya itu tak khawatir berlebihan. "Aku tak mungkin menceritakan semuanya saat kau sendiri sangat bersedih melihat keadaan Lily. Ditambah lagi sekarang, James dan Al mendapat musibah yang sama. Cukup Ginny! Aku tak mungkin membahayakan keluargaku sendiri."

Keduanya saling memeluk. Ginny kembali menumpahkan rasa takutnya di dada Harry. "Lalu.. apa yang akan kamu lakukan sekarang?" tanya Ginny melanjutkan perjalanan.

"Aku akan mencari tahu siapa pelakunya. Beberapa keterangan tentang pelaku sudah aku dapatkan. Aku akan tangkap dia segera. Sebelum kembali membahayakan nyawa orang lain," kata Harry memberikan harapan. Ya, ini yang akan dilakukan Harry. Meski masih ada yang ditakutinya.

"Apa yang kau takuti sekarang, sayang?" tanya Ginny seolah mampu membaca pikiran Harry.

Harry menarik Ginny agar menghadapnya. Harry siap mengajak istrinya ber-Apparate.

Diraihnya lengan Ginny erat, "nyawamu!" dan merekapun menghilang.

* * *

Wow wow! Agak susah sebenarnya untuk menyelesaikan ini karena selalu diganggu sama si Paty, kucing aku yang suka minta pangku saat aku ngetik. Jiahh Anne curhat :P

Cerita ini sebentar lagi akan selesai. Diperkirakan chapter 5 sudah bisa aku tamatin. Tapi aku nggak janji, ya. Bisa saja berubah sesuai dengan situasi dan kondisi imajinasi aku, hehehe! :)

Ditunggu reviewnya, teman-teman.

 _Thanks,_ Anne x


	4. Reducto!

Hai, ini Anne. Datang dengan chapter ke 4. Dia mulai menunjukkan wajahnya di sini, teman-teman. Penasaran siapa?

 **Ninismsafitri** : Wah syukur deh kalau rame, hehehe! Tetap ikuti ya! Sebentar lagi selesai, nih! Thanks :)

 **Starry- night579** : Penasaran? Penasaran? Baca sampai final, ya! Thanks :)

So, langsung aja Anne sodorkan chapter ke 4-nya.

 _ **Happy reading!**_

* * *

Tidak ada teror sampai tiga hari. Ginny dan Harry tidak sekhawatir saat anak-anak mereka diserang. Ditambah lagi, Lily dapat kembali ke sekolah seiring kesehatannya yang membaik. Karena penyerangan itu pula, Harry semakin protektif kepada seluruh anggota keluarganya.

Lily harus mau diantar sampai masuk ke kelas dan ia akan dijemput minimal setengah jam sebelum waktu pulang sekolah tiba. Tidak lupa untuk dua anak laki-laki di Hogwarts, Harry dan Ginny sudah memberikan mandad khusus pada beberapa pengajar dan mantron untuk mengawasi James dan Al.

Meski keadaan bisa dikatakan stabil, Harry tetap tak tenang jika harus meninggalkan istrinya sendiri selama ia bekerja. "Kau yakin?" tanya Harry sekali lagi. Ginny membantunya memakaikan jas yang sering ia gunakan bekerja.

Ginny menganguk dengan senyum manis disunggingkannya. "Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Kemarin aku bisa menjaga diri sampai kau datang, sayang. Kalaupun aku kesepian, aku bisa datang ke kantor Daily Prophet. Sekali-kali menemui Rita. Rita juga butuh diberi berita gosip, kan, bukan kita saja." Canda Ginny langsung mendapat cubitan Harry di hidungnya.

"Baiklah. Tapi kalau ada apa-apa langsung hubungi aku. Aku tak bisa tenang kalau meninggalkan kamu sendiri dengan keadaan seperti ini," Harry mengajak Ginny keluar. Harry siap menuju pusat kota untuk bisa datang ke Kementrian lewat jalur box telepon umum.

Harry membelai pipi Ginny lembut, "maafkan aku. Karena aku kau ikut menderita.. sekali lagi," kata Harry pelan. Ia mengingat bagaimana masa lalunya dengan Ginny ketika kejayaan Voldemort sedang berkuasa. Harry bahkan harus memutuskan hubungannya dengan Ginny agar ia selamat.

"Ini tak separah dulu, Harry. Hei, dengar! Dulu aku sakit sekali saat kau memutuskan hubungan kita karena pertempuran itu. Tapi aku pikir-pikir, kau benar. Itu adalah salah satu bukti cintamu kepadaku. Kamu melakukan semuanya hanya untuk menyelamatkan aku."

Sedetik kemudian, Harry tak kuasa lagi menahan rasa harunya. Rasa hangat perlahan menjalar dari dua pasang bibir yang saling menyatu. "Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu lagi. Itu adalah yang terakhir, dan sekarang.. tak ada yang bisa memisahkan kita. Kalaupun perlu.. nyawaku taruhannya!" kembali Harry merengkuh tubuh Ginny dalam pelukannya.

Indah cinta yang terjalin di antara Harry dan Ginny tak serta merta membuat siapapun yang melihatnya ikut bahagia. Tidak seperti sosok yang berdiri di balik pohon tak jauh dari kediaman keluarga Potter.

"Ingat, masih ada aku yang bisa memisahkan kalian berdua. Ow.. mungkin juga.. MENGHANCURKAN kalian!"

* * *

Sejak pagi Ginny hanya bisa memasak dan membersihkan rumah. Beberapa naskah untuk Daily Prophet baru dikirim sore hari untuk ia koreksi. Selain ikut menulis, Ginny juga sering ditunjuk sebagai editor pembantu untuk beberapa hasil liputan jurnalis baru.

"Masih dua jam lagi jemput Lily. Apa aku harus hubungi Mr. William ya untuk naskah dikirim segera? Tapi," Ginny melirik ke arah jam di dinding di samping fotonya bersama Harry dan ketiga anaknya, "tunggu sebentar lagi saja. Mungkin sebentar lagi di kirim," batin Ginny menenangkan diri.

Wanita dengan surai merah menyala itu kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya membersihkan ruang kerja Harry di lantai dua. Beberapa dokumen yang berserakan ditata Ginny kembali ke rak berisi buku-buku dan dokumen Harry yang lain.

Sampai terdengar suara pintu depan diketuk, "iya, sebentar!" teriak Ginny.

"Apa naskah Daily Prophet ya? Tapi kenapa lewat pintu depan?" kata Ginny seperti orang gila karena bicara sendiri.

Dibukanya pintu depan dan muncullah sosok wanita berambut coklat disanggul sederhana agak sedikit naik. Penampilannya khas wanita karir. "Hei, Hermione. Ternyata kau, masuklah. Baru pulang dari Kementrian? Tapi ini masih lumayan siang, Mione."

"Pekerjaanku sudah selesai. Jadi aku langsung saja pulang tapi aku sepertinya ingin mampir dulu," Hermione meletakkan tote bagnya di sofa, "numpang ke toilet, ya," bisik Hermione di telinga Ginny.

Ginny lantas tertawa, "kau memang orang yang jenius. Tentu saja, Mione. Cepat ke toilet! Kalau kau ngompol di sini kau yang harus mengepelnya. Aku tinggal dulu ke atas, aku belum selesai membersihkan ruang kerja Harry," pamit Ginny langsung berlari menuju ruangan yang terakhir ia tinggalkan begitu saja.

"Aduh, Mione. Ada-ada saja..," batin Ginny.

Braakkkk!

Suara keras pintu dibuka paksa mengejutkan Ginny yang membawa beberapa tumpuk kertas dan map. Lantai kembali berantakan dengan kertas yang terjatuh dari tangan Ginny. Hermione muncul di pintu ruangan.

"Hermione? Kau tak lupa toiletnya, kan?" tanya Ginny terkejut.

Hermione hanya terdiam namun langkahnya semakin mendekat. Ia masuk ke ruang kerja Harry dengan tongkat teracung.. siap menyerang. "Hai," sapa Hermione sinis.

"Kau kenapa, Mione?"

"Aku?" Hermione melirik ke sebuah figura kecil di atas meja kerja Harry. Foto keluarga Harry sedang bergerak-gerak bahagia. Tampak Harry sedang memeluk Ginny sayang sedangkan ketiga anak mereka saling tertawa dan sesekali saling berangkulan.

Ginny sadar pandangan Hermione sedang tertuju pada foto itu. Ibarat diingatkan, Ginny sadar bahwa ini salah satu pertanda tak baik. "Mione? Jangan bilang kalau kau yang selama ini—"

Tongkat Hermione langsung menunjuk sebuah nakas kecil di sudut ruangan. Dengan perintah sihir Hermione, nakas itu naik dan.., "terima ini, Ginny!"

Ddukk! Nakas hitam itu hancur membentur tembok di belakang Ginny. Untung saja ia sempat menghindar sebelum kepalanya menerima lemparan meja kecil dari Hermione.

"Apa-apaan kau, Mione. Jadi selama ini kau yang melakukannya? Kenapa?"

"Kalian tak pantas hidup bahagia!" Hermione kembali menyihir benda disekitarnya. Kali ini sasarannya adalah rak buku Harry yang jauh lebih besar dari nakas tadi. Tongkat Hermione siap untuk melemparkan rak buku itu ke tubuh Ginny. "Kau harus mati, Ginny!"

"Reducto!" rapal Ginny penuh dengan kemarahan. Salah satu mantra yang akan jadi luar biasa saat Ginny yang menggunakannya. Ledakan keras terjadi di ruang kerja Harry.

Rak buku itu hancur seketika.

Untung Ginny sempat memasang mantra peredam suara di sekitar rumahnya saat Hermione mulai mencurigakan masuk ke dalam ruangan.

Keduanya sampai terlempar menghantam dinding akibat ledakan yang dibuat Ginny. Posisi rak yang sangat dekat dengan Hermione membuat sang kakak ipar terkapar dengan luka di kepala yang cukup parah. Darah segar mengalir dari pelipis dan sudut bibirnya. Lengan blazer abu-abunya tampak terkoyak menunjukkan luka-luka di sekitar tangan kanan dan kirinya.

Hermione tak sadarkan diri.

"Hermione! Ada apa sebenarnya? Kenapa kau melakukan ini semua, Mione! KAU TEGA!"

Ginny terus berteriak tanpa tahu keadaan Hermione yang sebenarnya. Debu dan asap akibat ledakan itu masih memenuhi ruangan. Ginny tak bisa melihat apa yang ada di depannya kini.

"Akhirnya!" sebuah suara muncul dari balik asap. "Sukses tanpa perlu mengotori tanganku sendiri."

"Hei, Mione? Itukah kau? Tapi kenapa suaramu.., astaga, Merlin!" betapa terkejutnya Ginny saat debu dan asap mulai hilang, menampakkan situasi sebenarnya di ruang kerja Harry yang hancur. Baru dilihatnya, Hermione terkapar tak berdaya dengan darah di sekujur tubuhnya. Serta sosok wanita yang berdiri di dekat tubuh Hermione.. sambil tersenyum ke arah Ginny. Dialah pemilik suara tadi.

"Tujuanku sebenarnya bukan untuk membunuh dia, Ginny! Aku hanya menerapkan mantra kutukan Imperius yang pernah kita dapatkan saat belajar di Hogwarts dulu padanya. Kau juga belajar ini, kan?"

Sosok yang sudah tak asing lagi bagi Ginny semakin mendekatinya.

"Tadi adalah kutukan ke tiga. Aku sudah menyimpan kutukan pertamanya. Ya.. kau pasti tahu itu apa? Karena tujuan utamaku adalah untuk membunuh..," ia makin mendekat dan mengacungkan tongkatnya tepat di depan wajah Ginny yang terduduk di lantai. "KAU!"

 **\- tbc -**

* * *

Wuapsss! Masih aku tahan dulu.. nantikan chapter 5-nya. Anne selesaikan besok. Ditunggu reviewnya juga!

Anne sayang kalian! :)

 ** _Thanks,_**

Anne xoxo


	5. The Guilty

Hai, semua! Masih dengan Anne di sini. Ini chapter terakhir. Semuanya akan terungkap. Ada yang sedang memendam sakit hatinya bertahun-tahun. Siapa?

Maaf agak lama postingnya, niatnya sebelum Maghrib sudah selesai. Tapi... karena tadi tugas kuliah aku minta cepat diselesaikan. Jadi, cerita ini harus ngalah dulu. Eh, ngalah lagi, sama piano. Langsung lari deh main sebentar. Nah, kebetulan aku lagi pengen banget main dan nyanyi lagunya Jay-Z yang Holy Grail (partnya Justin Timberlake, aku nggak bisa rapnya, hehehe). Ternyata pas aja liriknya soal sakit hati gitu. Sempat rekam juga sih.. tapi nggak aku upload ke soundcloud. Malu, hehehe :P *baru sadar Anne curhat*

 **Starry- Night579** : ini selesai. Hayo apakah pelakunya ada di daftar cewek Hogwarts yang kamu kumpulin? Pengennya sih dipanjangin, tapi kasihan lainnya yang nggak suka cerita panjang-panjang. Thanks, ya :)

 **Ninismsafitri** : Pansy? Oh ya? Ayo cari tahu! Thanks :)

Tunggu apa lagi..

 _ **Happy reading!**_

* * *

"CUKUP!" Teriak seseorang dari depan pintu. Ia sudah berdiri dengan tongkat yang sama-sama diacungkan siap menyerang. Harry datang dengan peluh di wajah.

Pakaian Harry masih lengkap seperti pagi tadi ia berangkat kerja. Ia lantas berlari masuk dan berteriak, "impediamenta!". Harry sukses membuat serangannya luput. Ia terlempar saking kuatnya karena efek kekuatannya sendiri.

"Kau tak apa, Ginny?" tanya Harry disambut pelukan dari sang istri. Harry merasakan tubuh istrinya itu bergetar hebat. Ginny ketakutan. Ia berusaha keras menenangkan Ginny agar mampu menggendalikan emosinya. Harry sampai tak mempedulikan ada dua wanita lain yang memiliki keadaan tak jauh beda dengan sang istri.

"Cho!" panggil Harry sarkastik.

"Kau masih mengingatku, Harry?"

"Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini? Hubungan kita sudah lama selesai akibat perbuatanmu juga, Cho. Dan.. kau juga sudah memiliki kehidupan sendiri, kan? Begitu pula aku!" Harry terus berteriak sampai suaranya serak. Baru kali ini ia memaki seorang wanita yang ia kenal amat sangat lembut.

Cho Chang, wanita dengan wajah oriental itu telah kembali. Terakhir kali Harry bertemu dengannya ketika ia tak sengaja bertemu kala mencari hadiah untuk ulang tahun Ginny di sebuah mall Muggle 15 tahun lalu. Tak ada yang spesial dari pertemuan mereka.

Harry dan Cho saling bertukar cerita tentang rencana menikah mereka dengan pasangan yang baru. Hanya sebatas itu. "Iya, untukmu. Tapi tidak untukku, Harry!" teriak Cho tak kalah kerasnya.

Ia perlahan bangkit dari lantai mengikuti Harry dan Ginny yang sudah lebih dulu berdiri. Jarak mereka hanya 2 meter. Harry berdiri sedikit di depan Ginny untuk lebih mudah melindunginya. Cho sempat melirik ke tubuh Hermione yang terkapar tak sadarkan diri. "Maafkan aku sudah memanfaatkan tubuhmu, Hermione." Katanya pelan.

"Tak hanya keluarga, kau masih memiliki sahabat yang peduli dengan kehidupanmu, Harry. Kau punya istri yang sangat setia dan mencintaimu. Kau bahkan punya tiga anak yang tumbuh mengagumkan. Sedangkan aku?"

Harry dan Ginny masih sama-sama terdiam mendengar semua penuturan Cho yang berurai air mata. "Aku tak punya siapa-siapa, Harry! TAK PUNYA!" sosok Cho Chang, cinta pertama Harry di masa sekolah dulu sangat berbeda dengan kini.

Tubuh Cho jauh lebih kurus. Rambutnya yang dulu hitam panjang kini hanya sebatas pundak dan kusam. Wajahnya tak secerah dulu, ia semakin tua tak terawat. Kecantikan Cho semakin memudar seiring masalah besar yang dialaminya.

"Aku menikah dengan pria Muggle bernama Corey Gideon. Kami menikah dua tahun setelah kalian menikah. Seminggu sebelum pernikahanku, aku sempat datang ke rumah ini untuk mengantarkan undangan pernikahanku untukmu dan Ginny."

Harry terperanjat tak percaya, "undangan? Aku tak menerima undangan apapun, Cho. Demi Merlin!" katanya cepat-cepat.

"Memang!" bentak Cho kini berjalan menuju arah pintu masuk ruang kerja Harry, "aku tak jadi mengantarkannya ke rumahmu karena kau tak ada." Cho menghapus airmatanya, "hari itu adalah hari dimana putra pertamamu lahir, Harry. Aku melihat kebahagiaan kalian di St. Mungo,"

"Aku melihat semuanya! Kebahagiaanmu dengan James.. dengan Ginny. Aku ingat sekali, putramu sangat tampan, Harry. Kau sedang sibuk dengan euforia status ayah yang baru kau dapat. Aku tak berani menggangumu. Di sana aku berdoa semoga suatu saat nanti aku dapat memiliki putra yang tampan seperti putramu dipernikahanku nanti. Tapi..,"

Ruangan Harry bak kapal yang baru saja dijatuhi bom. Perbotan di sana hancur tak berbentuk. Nasib-nasib dokumen-dokumen pentingnya entah bagaimana. Saat ini yang Harry pikirkan adalah keselamatan Ginny.

"Aku pulang! Dad? Mom? Kalian di mana? Kenapa tak jemput aku, sih? Helloww!" suara Lily terdengar dari lantai bawah. Harry teringat ia tak melihat Lily sejak ia sampai di rumah.

Ginny memandang Harry ketakutan, "aku tak sempat menjemputnya, Harry. Lily!" Ginny coba melepaskan rangkulan tangan Harry dan beringsut ingin keluar. Cho mengancam pergerakan Ginny dengan tongkatnya. "Diam di tempat!" ancam Cho.

"Expelliarmus!" Cho dengan cepat menyerang tongkat Harry terlebih dulu sebelum pria berkacamata itu menyerangnya. "Aku sudah sering berlatih tentang serangan tiba-tiba para Auror, Harry!" ejeknya penuh kemenangan. Tongkat Harry kini beralih ke tangannya.

Cho semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya ke pintu dan berteriak, "Lily! Kemarilah, aku sudah menunggumu dari tadi," katanya dengan suara lembut sangat manis.

Lily terperanjat mendengar ada suara yang pernah ia kenal sebelumnya, "itu seperti suara—" batinnya bahagia.

"Lily! Jangan kemari, nak!" pinta Harry terlambat.

Lily sampai di lantai dua dan melihat siapa yang sudah ia pikirkan sesaat setelah mendengar suara itu memanggilnya, "Aunt Autumn? Aggghh!" Lily memekik saat Cho menyeretnya.

"Autumn? Kau sudah bertemu dengan Lily dan menyamar dengan nama lain?" tanya Ginny.

Cho telah menyandera Lily. Cengkaram pada pundak dan silangan lengan di leher Lily membuatnya tak bisa bergerak. Tongkatnya sudah menempel di pipi Lily. "Itu namaku, Ginny. Cho sama artinya dengan Autumn. Aku tak pernah membohongi PUTRI KECILmu ini," katanya makin mencengkeram tubuh Lily.

"Dad, Mom, Lily takut!"

"Lepaskan Lily, Cho. Aku mohon!" pinta Harry bersungguh-sungguh.

Cho malah tertawa terbahak-bahak, "harusnya aku yang turun tangan untuk membunuhnya sendiri. Ini yang harus aku lakukan, Harry. Padahal aku sudah sangat yakin dengan si Yaxley Jr saat kuperitahkan ia membunuh Lily."

"Kau cantik sekali, Lily," Cho menyusuri area wajah Lily dengan ujung tongkatnya, "kau memiliki hidung dan bibir ayahmu yang indah. Dua bagian wajah ayahmu yang sangat aku suka. Aku bahkan menjadi orang pertama yang merasakan lembutnya bibir ayahmu itu, Lily," kata-kata yang tak pantas ia ucapkan di depan anak kecil.

Lily menangis ketakutan.

"Cukup, Cho. Hentikan!"

"Tidak, Harry. Dia harus merasakan hal yang sama seperti putriku!" Cho menaikkan Lily ke meja kerja Harry dan mendudukkannya paksa. Tongkatnya kini mendarat sempurna di leher Lily.

"Sebuah pernikahan akan terasa lengkap jika hadir anak di antara pasangan suami istri. Aku merasakannya juga. Aku punya Samantha. Putri kecilku. Dia tumbuh menjadi gadis yang manis. Sampai akhirnya saat usianya tiga tahun, sopir taksi biadab itu menabrak Samantha dan pergi begitu saja... Putriku mati satu minggu sebelum Corey ikut menyusulnya."

Harry tertegun mendengar penuturan Cho, ada hal penting yang bisa ia tangkap dari kisahnya, "suamimu meninggal?" tanya Harry pelan.

Cho mengangguk. Ia menangis kembali, "Corey dipecat dari tempat kerjanya sehari setelah kematian Samantha. Dia stress, mendapatkan cobaan yang bertubi-tubi datang. Tapi memang dia gila!" Cho menggebrak meja dengan kuat, "dia memilih bunuh diri, meninggalkan aku tanpa berpikir bagaimana nasibku setelah ia mati. Aku jauh lebih tersiksa dengan semua tindakannya. Keluargaku hancur, Harry!"

"Dan..," Cho menariknya napas dalam-dalam, "saat aku berusaha bertahan hidup di dunia Muggle, mencari pekerjaan untuk sekedar cari uang untuk makan, aku malah melihatmu dengan keluarga kecilmu itu," tunjuk Cho pada bingkai foto keluarga Harry yang tak ikut hancur.

Minggu pagi, Cho masih dalam masa-masa berkabung setelah kematian putri dan suaminya mencoba untuk mencari pekerjaan. Ia hampir tak punya uang sepeserpun. Kepandaiannya saat bersekolah di Hogwarts tak bisa ia manfaatkan di dunia Muggle. Ia lemah.

Saat ia berjalan di sekitar taman kota, matanya melihat sosok Harry sedang menggendong anak perempuan berambut merah sambil tertawa bahagia. Tak lupa candaan yang ia lontarkan untuk dua sosok mungil lainnya yang nyaman bergandengan dengan Ginny.

"Aku iri dengan keluargamu, Harry! Kenapa kalian bisa bahagia, kehidupan yang nyaman, sedangkan aku.. masih bernapas saja aku sudah bersyukur. Tapi.. aku menginginkan lebih. Aku ingin seperti Ginny. Di sana aku kecewa, hubunganku denganmu dulu tak bertahan lama. Seandainya saja tak pernah terjadi kebodohan itu, pasti aku dan kamu sekarang..,"

"Tidak, Cho! Semuanya sudah berubah. Aku dan kau kini memiliki kehidupan masing-masing. Kau harus kuat dengan semua yang telah terjadi," kata Harry memberikan pengertian.

Isakan Lily makin kencang saat tangan Cho menusukkan tongkatnya lebih dalam ke leher Lily. Gadis 10 tahun itu sampai terbatuk-batuk merasakan tenggorokannya tertusuk.

"Aku mohon lepaskan, Cho. Kau wanita yang cerdas. Kau murid pintar yang tak mungkin berpikir gila seperti ini. Kau juga seorang ibu, kan? Kau tahu bagaimana rasanya jika nyawa anakmu terancam!"

"Diam kau, Ginny!"

Karena sibuk mendengar penjelasan Ginny, tanpa disadarinya, Harry sudah merapal mantra Accio dan mengambil tongkatnya kembali. "Maafkan aku, Cho. LILY, MERUNDUK! Stupefy!"

Kilatan cahaya merah langsung menyerang tubuh Cho dan membuatnya terkapar pingsan. "Daddy!" Lily lantas menghambur ke pelukan Harry. Ia menangis sejadi-jadinya. "Syukurlah.. syukurlah!" Harry memeluk dan menciumi wajah putrinya itu sayang.

Ginny sudah mendapatkan tongkatnya kembali. Ia teringat dengan tubuh Hermione yang ia buat tak sadarkan diri karena ledakan rak buku yang dimantrainya. Ginny mengayunkan tongkatnya ke tubuh Ginny. "Aagg," erang Hermione. Ia kembali sadar.

"Itu.. Cho Chang? Aaggghhh! Jadi dia—"

"Dia pelakunya, Mione!" perjelas Harry.

Ginny memapah Hermione berdiri, "maafkan aku, aku tak tahu kau sedang dibawah pengaruh mantra Imperius," jelas Ginny dengan wajah sedih.

"Ahh pantas saja, aku ingat ada yang mengirim pesan ke meja kerjakau. Pesan itu memintaku untuk keluar ruangan, tapi.. selanjutnya aku sudah tak ingat," kata Hermione terbata-bata. Ia terus memegangi kepalanya yang pening. Baru disadarinya ada darah segar di pelipisnya.

"Bloody hell!" Ron tiba-tiba datang dan mendapati ruang kerja Harry hancur, matanya menangkap sosok wanita yang sangat ia kenal dulu, "Cho pelakunya?" tanyanya.

Harry mengangguk, "bawa dia ke Kementerian, Ron. Dia harus mempertanggungjawabkan perbuatannya. Dia telah melanggar hukum sihir yang sangat berat. Biar Hermione kami yang membawanya ke St. Mungo."

Mereka akhirnya berbagi tugas. Semuanya telah selesai.

"Harry," panggil Ginny pelan di kursi tunggu depan ruang periksa Hermione dan Lily. Harry menatapnya sayu, "I love you,"

"I love you too, Ginny!"[]

 **\- FIN -**

* * *

 **SELESAI!**

 _Thanks_ buat yang selama ini ikuti cerita aku ya. Maaf kalau masih banyak typo. Kritik, saran, dan request cerita bisa tulis di review, ya. Kalau bisa bakal Anne usahain balas lewat PM. Terima kasih atas supportnya selama ini. Tunggu kisah-kisah selanjutnya.

Anne sayang kalian! ^_^

 ** _Thanks a lot,_**

Anne xoxo


End file.
